l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Reju
| titles=Defender of the Empress}} Doji Reju was a bushi and duelist of the Crane Clan, until he was called by Lady Moon Hitomi, whereupon he became a tattooed man of the Dragon Clan and took the name Hitomi Reju. He later returned to service with the Crane, becoming Doji Reju once more. Serving the Crane Topaz Champion Reju was born into the Doji family and trained at the Kakita Dueling Academy. In 1124 he won the Topaz Championship, and Hantei XXXIX appointed him as gunso in the Imperial Legions at command of taisa Seppun Nakao. Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, p. 14 Imperial Legions Reju regreted the Emperor specifically commanded to kill any Scorpions that did not surrender after the Scorpion Coup. As his first experience in the battlefield the Legions stormed Ryoko Owari Toshi, and he even was commanded to personally burn down a school. The Crab forces of Hida Kisada appeared and destroyed the Eighteenth Legion Winter Court: Kyuden Kakita, pp. 15-17 in the Month of the Dragon of 1127. Time of the Void, p. 11 Station Reju served a period as an official liaison to the Tsume vassal family. Way of the Samurai, p. 26 A naturally gifted duelist, Reju knew exactly when and how to strike. He approaches each decision with a confidence born of foolhardiness. His rashness often frustrated his commanders. Clan War: Crane Army Expansion, p. 49 Hitomi After the Clan War Reju entered the service of Hitomi, Fist of the Earth (Jade flavor) when she tattooed him with her own obsidian-corrupted blood. The Crane went mad and swore fealty to her Hitomi and Yakamo taking the name Hitomi Reju. Reju had two tattoos from his time with the Dragon. On his chest he had a Full moon tattoo, and on his back he had a Crane tattoo. The tattoos made his eyes glow a soft amber color. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Lady Moon's Favor had been bestowed upon him. Way of the Open Hand, p. 56 Oblivion's Gate After Hitomi became Lady Moon Reju fought in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate during the War of Spirits, Complications, by Rich Wulf and stood beside the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kuwanan, defending him from all who would dare attack the champion of the Crane. Fully Armed (Soul of the Empire flavor) He had returned to the Crane and was stationed as Seppun Toshiken's Yojimbo. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part III, by Rich Wulf Back to the Crane Reju had never left the Crane, still serving Doji Kuwanan without any dishonor to all parties concerned. Upon the ascension of Hitomi, Reju returned to the Crane Clan and eventually earned his right to bear the Doji name once more. Reju returned with his Dragon wife and his daughter Mirumoto Ryosaki, who had been born late in life, and came as a tremendous surprise to her parents, who believed they had been incapable of having children. Lotus Personalities: Mirumoto Ryoseki Reju bore another daughter, who was known as Doji Hitomi. Toshiken's Yojimbo The night that Daigotsu Hoturi laid siege to Kyuden Kakita Reju lost his right hand to the tainted blind duelist Megumi while she was possessed by the spirit of Dairya trying to defend his ward Toshiken. Reju would also have been killed were it not for the timely arrival of Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi, Kakita Atoshi and Toturi Miyako. Blessings and Curses, by Rich Wulf After this event Reju thought he was useless. Before he could commit seppuku Reju was convinced by Kakita Hirotada that he still might serve the Crane. Kakita Hirotada (Winds of Change flavor) Remorseful Seppuku (Diamond flavor) Following the Emerald Champion In 1160 Reju was alongside the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi and the Emerald Legions when they came to defend Shinsei's Last Hope from a Shadowlands army. Reju did not reach the city and wondered alone in the Shadowlands. Shinsei's Last Hope, Part II, by Rich Wulf Shinsei's Last Hope While traveling back to Kyuden Hida he was tempted by a seductive kansen. Reju activated his Full moon tattoo, weakening the kansen, and struck him down. In Crab lands he gathered the aid of a group Phoenix shugenjas led Isawa Nodotai, who were there in a diplomatic mission. They flyed to Last Hope and timely arrived to repel an attack made through a breach in the magical jade wall of the city. Topaz Championship In 1165 Reju was at Tsuma to see the Topaz Championship. He met Sakura, daughter of the Crane Clan Champion, Doji Kurohito, who won the contest, passed her gempukku and took the name of Doji Domotai. Daughter of Doji, by Shawn Carman and Rich Wulf Hoshi, the Celestial Wanderer This night Reju told he had been visited by the Celestial Wanderer, Hoshi, who had returned to warn him about three strangers conspire against their Lords. Later some said he warned about the Gozoku conspiracy. Plans Within Plans (The Race for the Throne Book), by Nancy Sauer Empress' Guard Reju was appointed this year as a the leader of the Empress' Guard. He guarded the Emperor's bride Akodo Kurako. Guardians, by Shawn Carman Reclaiming Otosan Uchi In 1167 Reju had an insight of the warning gave by the Celestial Wanderer two years ago. He told the Jade Champion, Asahina Sekawa, that darkness remained in the Ruins of Otosan Uchi, The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 1, by Shawn Carman and travelled with the Jade Legions to the South Hub Village. There they met the ronin Yotsu Seou, the Yotsu Daimyo, who said that was something within the city that ruled the night. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death They marched to Otosan Uchi, and in 1168 within the ruined Forbidden Palace began a great battle, with the aid of the Yotsu, and a group of Unicorn led by Shinjo Shono. Sekawa prepared to confront Ninube Chochu, the enemy leader, who drew a killing blow to the Jade Champion. Reju saved Sekawa's life at the cost of his own. His daughter Ryosaki appeared and killed Chochu, ending the battle and avenging her father. Reju realized he had survived many other times to protect the Keeper of the Five Rings that day, and to help him purify this ancient city, and proud of his daughter he passed away. The Ruins of Otosan Uchi, Part 3, by Shawn Carman Legacy In the year 1200 it was said that Reju's spirit guided the Emperor Iweko II. Coronation, by Shawn Carman and Maxime Lemaire See also * Doji Reju/CW Meta * Hitomi Reju/Meta External Links * Doji Reju (Crimson and Jade) * Hitomi Reju Exp (Hidden Emperor 6) * Doji Reju Exp2 (Spirit Wars) * Doji Reju Exp3 (Enemy of My Enemy) Category:Crane Clan Members Hitomi Reju Category:Topaz Champions